Difficult Love
by lee seokie
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE/ Ketika ke-3 saudara yang baru menemukan cinta pertama mereka harus dihadapkan pada sebuah ujian cinta mereka , apa yang akan mereka lakukan ? / ff : kyuwook , banghim , and xiuhan.
1. Chapter 1

DIFFICULT LOVE

Main Cast : kim ryeowook (Super Junior)

Kim Himchan (B.A.P)

Kim minseok (EXO)

Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Bang yongguk (B.A.P)

Xi luhan (EXO)

And other cast

Pairing : kyuwook , Banghim , Lumin

Cerita ini murni dari otak dan khayalan saya jadi apabila ada kesamaan tokoh , cerita , dll saya mohon maaf

Genre : Brothership , Romance , angst (mungkin)

Rated : T

Warning : ga jelas , typo , dll(?)

Summary : Ketika ke-3 saudara yang baru menemukan cinta pertama mereka harus dihadapkan pada sebuah ujian cinta mereka , apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

**PROLOG**

**Kim Ryeowook **: putra pertama keluarga kim yang sekarang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga karena orang tuanya telah meninggal ketika dia berusia 10 tahun , bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi kedua adiknya dan juga dirinya ,pemuda yang pekerja keras walaupun mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik dan imut namun akan sangat tegas jika menyangkut masalah keluarganya , menyukai seorang idola disekolahannya yang merupakan teman satu kelas dengannya.

**Kim Himchan **: putra kedua dari keluarga kim sangat menyayangi kakak dan juga adiknya , pemuda yang tak kalah cantik dari kakanya tersebut mempunyai sifat baik hati dan ramah , dia juga bekerja paruh waktu untuk membantu kakaknya , menyukai seorang sunbae yang populer di sekolahya karena menurutnya dia sangat berkharisma.

**Kim Minseok** : putra ketiga/bungsu dari keluarga kim , pemuda yang memiliki tubuh mungil serta wajah yang imut ini mempunyai sifat yang polos sehingga sering kali kakaknya menasehati agar selalu berhati-hati pada siapapun , sangat menyayangi kedua kakaknya tersebut , sering membantu kakaknya untuk bekerja walaupun kakaknya sudah melarang dia untuk bekerja dengan alasan dia harus focus untuk belajar tapi berkat puppy eyes andalannya dia diperbolehkan untuk membantunya bekerja , menyukai seorang pangeran di sekolahnnya.

**Cho Kyuhyun **: seorang pemuda tampan dan kaya yang menjadi idola disekolahnnya ,mempunyai sifat yang dingin dan tidak perduli terhadap apapun , hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda cantik dan imut yang membuatnya berubah.

**Bang Yongguk **: seorang pemuda yang mampu membuat orang terpesona dengan wajah tampan dan sifatnya yang stay cool dan agak sedikit berandalan membuatnya menjadi orang popular disekolahnnya , sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan pemuda baik hati yang mampu membuat dirinya terpesona akan pemuda tersebut.

**Xi Luhan **: pemuda asal cina yang tinggal di korea ini mempunyai wajah yang cantik tapi sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya , mempunyai sifat berandalan dan sangat sulit ditebak , suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain , sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan pemuda mungil dan imut dengan sifatnya yang polos yang mampu membuat dia merasakan arti cinta.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencitaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu"

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintai diriku apa adanya"

"Anak miskin seperti dia tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan pangeran sepertimu"

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Mianhae aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu"

"I always love you , My love"

.

.

.

.

"Kebaikanmu sugguh membuat diriku terjatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonamu"

"Jadilah yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku"

"Tinggalkan dia atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu"

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini"

"Kenapa kau mengingkari janji yang pernah kita buat ?"

"I will always remember you in my mind"

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga"

"Kau itu polos atau bodoh sejak awal dia tak pernah mencintai dirimu , kau tau ?"

"Aku memang hanya mempermainkan perasaanmu , dan aku tidak pernah mencintaimu"

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa marah atas apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku ?"

"Aku ingin kau kembali lagi dalam hidupku"

"I will love you now , tomorrow and forever"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung akan selalu menjaga keluarga kita apapun yang terjadi"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat hyung terbebani dengan masalah ini"

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuat kalian kecewa dengan melakukan hal ini"

"Hyung mohon jangan buat hyung merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjagamu"

"Kita harus tetap selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi , jangan mudah menyerang hyung"

"Mianhae karena telah membuat kalian khawatir dan menungguku untuk kembali"

"Because WE ARE BROTHER"

.

.

.

.

**TBC /DELET (?)**

Annyeong kenalkan saya author yang masih newbie , jadi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah..

Kalau masih ada yang minat sama ff ini mohon review ne ^^

Saya terima kritik dan sarannya untuk motivasi diri…

Gomawo…^^


	2. Chapter 2

DIFFICULT LOVE

Main Cast : kim Ryeowook (Super Junior)

Kim Himchan (B.A.P)

Kim Minseok (EXO)

Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)

Xi Luhan (EXO)

And other cast

Pairing : kyuwook , Banghim , Lumin

Cerita ini murni dari otak dan khayalan saya jadi apabila ada kesamaan tokoh , cerita , dll saya mohon maaf

Genre : Brothership , Romance , angst (mungkin)

Rated : T

Warning : ga jelas , typo , dll(?)

Summary : Ketika ke-3 saudara yang baru menemukan cinta pertama mereka harus dihadapkan pada sebuah ujian cinta mereka , apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

**CHAPTER 1**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Channie ireona ini sudah pagi." Seorang namja mungil yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu sedang membangunkan adiknya yang masih tidur di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Ne Wookie hyung, aku sudah bangun." Sahut Namja yang dipanggil Channie atau Himchan itu pun segera bangun lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Pagi hyung." Sapa Himchan pada hyungnya yang bernama Ryeowook atau lebih sering dipanggil Wookie ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Pagi Channie, sekarang lebih baik kamu mandi, lalu siap-siap untuk sekolah ne, hyung akan membangunkan Seokkie dulu." Setelah itu Ryeowook pergi ke kamar adik bungsunya yang berada di sebelah kamar Himchan.

"Ne hyung." Sahut Himchan, lalu dia pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Seokkie ireona ini sudah pagi." Kata Ryeowook sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya bungsunya itu.

"….."

"Seokkie ireona palli, nanti kamu telat ke sekolah." Ulang Ryeowook lagi ketika ia tidak ada sahutan dari adiknya itu.

"….."

"Ck, anak itu susah sekali sih dibangunkan." Decak Ryewook kesal. Karena tak mendapat sahutan dari dalam akhirnya Ryewook pun masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya itu.

**CKLEK**

"Huh, ternyata dia masih tidur." Gumam Ryeowook ketika ia melihat adiknya itu masih ada di alam mimpi. Dia pun mendekati adiknya dan mulai membangunkannya dengan lembut, bagaimana pun dia adalah hyung tertua dan dia tau adiknya pasti masih perlu perhatian dan kasih sayang darinya karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal ketika mereka masih kecil.

"Seokkie ireona ini sudah pagi, bukankah hari ini kau akan sekolah?" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh adiknya itu pelan, Ryeowook tidak ingin membangunkan adiknya itu dengan cara berteriak karena menurutnya itu sangat tidak baik lagipula jika ia membangunkan adiknya dengan cara berteriak pasti adiknya itu akan merasa terkejut, nanti bisa-bisa adiknya mati karena jantungan.

"Eungghh," Merasa tidurnya terganggu akhirnya namja yang dipanggil Seokkie atau Minseok itu pun segera membuka matanya secara pelan untuk membiasakan matanya yang terkena cahaya.

"Pagi Wookie hyung." Sapa Minseok ketika ia melihat Ryeowook sedang duduk dipinggiran kasurnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Pagi juga Seokkie, nah karena sekarang kau sudah bangun cepat mandi dan siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah lalu setelah itu sarapan ne." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengelus kepala adiknya lembut.

"Ne hyung." Sahut Minseok lalu dia pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap.

Setelah memastikan Minseok bangun dan mandi, akhirnya Ryeowook pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka makan.

.

.

.

** Di Dapur**

"Channie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Heran Ryeowook ketika ia melihat adiknya berada di dapur, dengan memakai celemek.

"Eoh hyung, apakah Seokkie sudah bangun?"Bukannya menjawab Himchan malah balik bertanya kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun mendecak kesal, adiknya ini selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah dan sekarang dia sedang berada di kamar mandi." Jawab Ryeowook singkat sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil minum.

Himchan pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidakkah kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku Channie?" Sindir Ryeowook ketika ia melihat Himchan yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Oiya mian hyung hehe, aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita hyung." Kata Himchan sambil tersenyum manis. Ryeowook pun membalas senyuman itu lalu berjalan mendekati Himchan.

"Biar hyung saja yang membuat sarapannya, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap Himchan. Himchan pun menatap Ryeowook lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak hyung, aku tau hyung lelah karena harus bangun pagi untuk membersihkan rumah dan membangunkan aku dan Seokkie, dan semua perlengkapan untuk sekolah pun sudah siap jadi aku bisa membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Jadi lebih baik sekarang hyung tunggu di meja makan saja, sebentar lagi sarapannya juga selesai." Himchan pun menyuruh Ryeowook pergi ke meja makan, setelah itu dia kembali sibuk untuk membuat sarapan.

Sebenarnya Himchan tau bahwa Ryewook itu pasti lelah walau Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya bahkan mendengar Ryeowook mengeluh saja ia tidak pernah, tapi Himchan benar-benar yakin bahwa Ryeowook sangat lelah, oleh karena itu itu ia berniat untuk membantu hyungnya itu supaya hyungnya itu tidak terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

** Di Meja makan**

Ryeowook yang tadi telah diusir(?) oleh adiknya sendiri -Himchan- pun hanya bisa duduk di meja mekan karena ia bingung harus melakukan apa, jadi ia hanya diam sampai ia mendengar suara langkah yang sedang berjalan menuju ke meja makan, dan Ryeowook dapat melihat Minseok yang sedang memeriksa kembali buku pelajarannya.

"Seokkie kalau ingin memeriksa buku pelajaran itu jangan sambil berjalan nanti kau bisa ja…"

**BRUKK**

"…tuh." Baru saja Ryeowook ingin memberitahu adiknya untuk berhati-hati tapi ternyata yang diberitahu sudah terjatuh duluan.

"HUWWAAA , WOOKIE HYUNG,CHANNIE HYUNG, APPOOO." Teriak Minseok kesakitan.

Melihat adiknya yang terjatuh itu pun Ryeowook segera menghampiri Minseok, dilihatnya mata Minseok yang berkaca-kaca bahkan sudah ada sungai kecil yang mengalir di pipi Minseok, Ryeowook tau adiknya yang satu ini sangat ceroboh, manja dan juga cengeng jadi Ryeowook merasa wajar saja jika luka sedikit mata Minseok pasti sudah akan berkaca-kaca bahkan menangis.

"Appooo hyung." Rengek Minseok sambil memeluk Ryeowook, Ryeowook pun hanya mengusap punggung Minseok sayang. Baru saja Ryeowook akan bertanya pada Minseok namun di tahan niatannya itu begitu ia melihat Himchan yang datang sambil membawa spatula dan bertanya -lebih tepatnya berteriak- pada mereka

"YA AMPUN ADA APA INI? MINSEOK KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK? APA KAU TERJATUH? BERITAHU HYUNG DI MANA YANG TERASA SAKIT? HYUNG AKAN SEGERA MENGOBATINYA SEBELUM BERTAMBAH PARAH."

Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa sweetdrop begitu ia melihat kelakuan Himchan yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu.

"Channie, Minseok tidak apa-apa hanya saja kakinya sedikit bengkak jadi mungkin kakinya harus dikompres." Kata Ryeowook lalu dia pun memapah Minseok berjalan ke tempat duduk yang ada di meja makan.

"Minseok apa kau bisa berangkat ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Tanya Himchan khawatir.

"Tenang saja hyung walaupun aku cengeng dan manja tapi aku tetap namja yang kuat kok." Balas Minseok sambil tersenyum lucu. Ia tidak ingin hyungnya itu terlalu khawatir kepadanya walau dia akui kadang dia suka manja dan cengeng tapi dia juga cukup mengerti keadaan hyungnya, yang pasti sangat lelah karena harus mengurusnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja ceroboh, makanya lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati ne." Nasehat Ryeowook sambil mengusap surai lembut Minseok.

"Pasti hyung, sudahlah lebih baik kita sarapan saja hyung aku sudah lapar tau." Ujar Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengelus perutnya menandakan bahwa ia sudah sangat lapar.

"Baiklah, oiya kalian sangat beruntung karena hari ini aku yang memasak jadi kubuatkan khusus untuk kalian dan pasti kalian tidak akan menyesal." Balas Himchan bangga.

"Jinjja? jadi hari ini Himchan hyung yang memasak pantas saja masakannya gosong." Minseok berkata dengan muka polos sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"YA! sembarang sekali kau bicara, darimana kau tau kalau masakanku itu gosong hah?" Balas Himchan sewot.

"Dari asap itu dan bau-bau aneh ini, memangnya kalian tak menciumnya hyung?" Tanya minseok sambil menatap kedua hyungnya dengan tatapan polos.

"HUWAAA MASAKANNYA!" Teriak Ryeowook dan Himchan bersamaan lalu berlari ke dapur dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Minseok yang kebingungan dengan tingkah hyungnya itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan makan hari ini." Gumam Minseok polos.

.

.

.

Ketiga saudara itu hanya mampu menatap sendu nasi yang berwana hitam pekat itu. Sebenarnya tadi Himchan ingin membuatkan nasi goreng untuk sarapan tapi karena kejadian adiknya yang terjatuh tadi, dia jadi terlalu mengkhawatirkan adiknya sampai lupa bahwa ia belum mematikan kompor saat sedang memasak, untung saja tidak terjadi kebakaran.

"Himchan hyung kurasa kau tidak perlu membuat sarapan lagi, seharusnya kalau kau tidak bisa memasak jangan memaksa untuk membuat sarapan hyung." Celetuk Minseok, dan langsung menatap tajam adiknya itu.

"YA! bukannya aku tidak bisa memasak tapi karena tadi kau berteriak aku jadi khawatir dan lupa pada masakanku tau." Balas Himchan sewot.

Ingin sekali Himchan melempar adik satu-satunya itu ke jurang, namun karena rasa sayang terhadap adiknya yang sangat besar dia pun mengurungkan niatannya itu dan hanya menatap tajam Minseok, namun yang di tatap malah memasang tampang tidak berdosa.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Lebih baik kalian segera berangkat sekolah, untuk masalah sarapan kalian bisa makan di kantin sekolah, tidak masalah kan?" Kata Ryeowook mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya terasa sangat menegangkan itu.

"Baiklah hyung aku berangkat dulu ne, annyeong." Pamit Minseok sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

" aku juga berangkat hyung." Pamit Himchan dengan lesu.

"Jaga adikmu Channie-ya, untuk masalah sarapan sudah tidak perlu kau pikirkan lagi, maklumi saja sikap Minseok yang polos itu ne." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengusap surai adiknya sayang.

"Ne hyung, annyeong." Lalu Himchan pun berjalan keluar dan menyusul Minseok.

.

.

.

** Di sekolah**

"Seokkie hyung ke kelas dulu ne." Pamit Himchan pada adiknya itu.

"Hyung tidak ingin sarapan dulu?" Tanya Minseok sambil menatap Himchan dengan pandangan yang menurut Himchan sangat lucu. Sepertinya Himchan sudah melupakan tentang kejadian sarapan itu, buktinya Himchan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Minseok yang polos itu.

"Tidak, hyung ingin ke kelas saja, kalau kau mau ke kantin silahkan saja tapi maaf hyung tidak bisa menemanimu, mianhae." Balas Himchan menyesal, sebenarnya Himchan sangat ingin menemani adiknya itu tapi karena dia ada tugas yang belum selesai, jadi ia harus segera pergi ke kelas sebelum jam pertama di mulai.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, yasudah hyung hati-hati ne." Balas Minseok sambil tersenyum, Minseok tidak ingin Himchan tau kalau sebenarnya ia kecewa karena Minseok tidak ingin egois, mungkin hyungnya ada urusan penting pikir Minseok.

"Harusnya itu kau yang hati-hati, yasudah kalau begitu tunggu hyung ketika pulang sekolah, jangan pulang sendirian ne." Pesan himchan pada minseok lalu berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Ne hyung." Minseok pun akhirnya pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Xiumin POV

"Kenapa Himchan hyung dan Ryeowook hyung selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil sih?, memang aku yang paling kecil diantara mereka, tapi dari segi umur aku sudah cukup besar kok, bahkan pipiku pun juga besar."Gumamku sambil berjalan dan menoel-noel pipiku sendiri. Memang aku akui aku ini sangat ceroboh , manja , dan juga cengeng tapi aku kan tetap namja jadi aku juga kuat kok. Huh, tapi aku bersyukur karena dengan begitu aku tau kalau mereka pasti sangat menyayangiku. Aku pun tersenyum mengingat bagaimana kedua hyungku tadi mengkhawatirkanku yang terjatuh itu, sampai aku merasa kalau aku menabrak sesuatu.

**BRUKK**

Aku meringis karena rasa sakit dibokongku, rasanya sakit sekali dan anehnya aku yang menabrak tapi aku juga yang jatuh dan dia sama sekali tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap seseorang yang ku tabrak itu.

DEG..

"Kau.." Gumamku, ternyata yang ku tabrak tadi adalah pangeran sekolah. Xi Luhan.

"YA! kenapa kau hanya diam saja tidakkah kau berniat membantuku untuk berdiri? bokongku sangat sakit tau." Gerutuku.

"Untuk apa aku membantumu, kau jatuh karena kesalahanmu sendiri, seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku." Jawab Luhan cuek. aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Luhan tapi memang benar sih aku yang tadi menabraknya.

"Ish yasudah aku minta maaf, sekarang tolong bantu aku berdiri." Ujarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk meminta bantuan padanya.

"Hmm, permintaan maaf diterima." Jawab Luhan cuek lalu pergi tanpa membantuku sama sekali, sedangkan aku hanya cengo(?) mendengar jawabannya. Ish, apa anak itu tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun dan saling tolong-menolong sesama makhluk hidup.

"YA ! XI LUHAN KEMBALI KAU !" Teriakku yang mungkin masih terdengar olehnya tapi dia sama sekali tidak berbalik dan terus berjalan.

Akhirnya aku pun berdiri sendiri dan segera melangkah menuju kelasku dengan perlahan karena bokongku yang terasa sakit belum lagi bengkak yang ada di kakiku ini, sungguh malang sekali nasibku hari ini.

Xiumin POV end

.

.

.

Himchan POV

Aku sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan tenang setelah tadi aku berpisah dengan adikku yang imut dan polos itu, mengingatnya yang mempunyai sifat yang polos terkadang aku berpikir bagaimana bisa Wookie hyung menghadapi sikap kami setiap harinya, aku benar-benar beruntung walaupun kedua orang tua kami telah pergi meninggalkan kami tapi aku masih mempunyai ke-2 saudara yang sangat menyayangiku.

"Pagi Channie." Sapa seorang namja yang menurutku sangat tampan.

"YA! Kau mengejutkanku Bang Yongguk, kau mau membuatku jantungan eoh?" Kesalku karena kedatangannya yang sangat mengejutkanku.

Oiya mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang ada bersamaku saat ini, dia adalah Bang Yongguk, Sahabat sekaligus orang yang diam-diam sangat aku cintai.

"Himchan kau jangan melamun terus, ayo kita ke kelas sekarang." Ajak Yongguk sambil merangkul bahuku.

Oh tuhan sepertinya aku ingin pingsan saja sekarang.

Himchan POV end

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah berjalan dengan terburu-buru di koridor kampus.

"Ah bagaimana ini aku telat, belum lagi sekarang adalah jam kuliah dosen killer itu." Gumam Ryeowook.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Ryeowook pun langsung membuka pintu, namun ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut ternyata ada orang yang menahan pergelangan tangannya, Ryeowook pun segera melihat ke arah orang tersebut.

"KAU!" Teriak Ryeowook dan namja tersebut bersamaan.

"YA! LEPASKAN TANGANMU ITU DARI TANGANKU." Teriak Ryeowook.

"CIH, SIAPA YANG MEMEGANG TANGANMU EOH? AKU HANYA MENAHAN TANGANMU AGAR TIDAK MEMBUKA PINTU TAU." Balas namja tadi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ryeowook.

"TAPI KAU MENAHAN TANGANKU DENGAN TANGAN JELEKMU ITU, DASAR EVIL PABBO." Teriak Ryeowook lagi

"YA! TANGANMU ITU YANG JELEK TAU, LALU SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL EVIL PABBO ITU, DASAR PENDEK!" Balas namja itu tak terima.

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK, KAU SAJA YANG TERLALU TINGGI PABBO."

Mereka terus saja adu mulut sampai tidak menyadari pintu yang ada di dekat mereka sudah terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja paruh baya bernama Siwon yang diketahui sebagai dosen mereka.

"Ekhm.." Deham .

Mereka tetap saja adu mulut dan masih tidak menyadari keberadaan yang berada di dekat mereka.

"EKHM.." pun mulai berdeham lagi dengan keras.

"DIAM!" Bentak Ryeowook dan namja tadi. Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari siapa yang mereka bentak itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Mereka pun kembali menengok kesamping dan melihat yang sedang tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai- ke arah mereka.

"KIM RYEOWOOK, CHO KYUHYUN KALIAN KUHUKUM LARI MEMUTARI LAPANGAN SEKOLAH SEBANYAK 20 PUTARAN, LALU SEGERA KE RUANG GURU MENEMUI SAYA, HUKUMAN KALIAN DIMULAI SEKARANG JUGA, CEPAT LARI!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena chapter 1 yang sebelumnya sudah saya update tapi karena kurang menarik dan mengecewakan, saya hapus dan saya edit lagi , dan saya harap cerita yang ini tidak membuat kalian kecewa

Dan terima kasih kepada :

**Byun Hyerin , Pirates of The Moon , Ryeohyun09 , ryeo ryeong , Raiaryeong9 , Nisca31tm-emerald , Sauriva Angelast , angelbbangsters , .5 , Minseok's Area , UMeWookie , NaThan , Kim kitty cat , deerdeer , guest , **

Terima kasih karena sudah review di fanfic saya yang ga jelas ini..

Dan untuk yang telah mereview di chapter 1 yang kemarin mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena ceritanya sudah saya hapus dan sedikit banyaknya saya rubah jadi seperti ini, saya harap kalian ga kecewa dengan keputusan saya yang telah menghapus chapter 1 yang sebelumnya dan saya harap kalian suka cerita yang ini..

Akhir kata saya ucapkan Gomawo dan Mohon review, kritik, dan sarannya ^^..


	3. Chapter 3

DIFFICULT LOVE

Main Cast : kim Ryeowook (Super Junior)

Kim Himchan (B.A.P)

Kim Minseok (EXO)

Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)

Xi Luhan (EXO)

And other cast

Pairing : kyuwook , Banghim , Lumin

Cerita ini murni dari otak dan khayalan saya jadi apabila ada kesamaan tokoh , cerita , dll saya mohon maaf

Genre : Brothership , Romance , angst (mungkin)

Rated : T

Warning : ga jelas , typo , dll(?)

Summary : Ketika ke-3 saudara yang baru menemukan cinta pertama mereka harus dihadapkan pada sebuah ujian cinta mereka , apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER! ^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok POV

"Pagi Seokkie." Sapa seorang namja yang bertubuh mungil padaku ketika aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Pagi juga Kyungie." Balasku lesu kepada namja yang bernama Kyungie atau lebih lengkapnya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baikku dari mulai junior high school sampai sekarang kami sudah senior high school.

"Kau kenapa Seokkie, kau lemas sekali hari ini? apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo padaku sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku. Aku pun menyingkirkan tangannya pelan dan berjalan ke tempat dudukku. Kulihat Kyungsoo mengikutiku sampai akhirnya dia duduk di sampingku dan menatapku heran juga khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Seokkie? Kau tidak demam tapi kenapa mukamu lesu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi kepadaku.

"Aku sedang bad mood Kyungie, pertama, karena tadi pagi aku jatuh dan membuat kakiku ini memar, kedua, aku tidak sarapan karena masakan yang di buat Himchan hyung gosong, lalu yang terakhir tadi aku menabrak Luhan, dan kau tau apa yang terjadi saat aku menabraknya sampai aku terjatuh? Dia hanya melihatku dan menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf padanya lalu setelah itu pergi meninggalkanku tanpa membantuku sama sekali, itu sangat menyebalkan Kyungie." Jelasku panjang lebar dan aku yakin mataku ini sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini. Aku sangat kesal hari ini belum lagi sakit di kaki dan bokongku sampai akhirnya aku menangis.

Lalu kurasakan Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhku dan mengusap punggungku untuk menenangkanku sambil bergumam 'uljima Seokkie.'

Aku pun membalas pelukannya, aku bingung di sini yang lebih tua adalah aku tapi kenapa aku seperti anak kecil ya? Setelah cukup lama kami berpelukan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukan kami dan mengusap air mataku lembut lalu tersenyum lembut dan aku juga membalasnya.

"Kau ini cengeng sekali Seokkie, katanya kau adalah namja yang kuat tapi kenapa masih menangis eoh?" Goda kyungsoo padaku. Ya, aku memang selalu berkata seperti itu pada kyungsoo, tapi kan namja yang kuat juga bisa jadi lemah.

"Ish, ini berbeda Kyungie, aku memang namja yang kuat tapi kalau luka-luka seperti ini juga kan sakit." Rengekku sambil mempoutkan bibir, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Ne, arraseo Seokkie, kau ini jangan mempoutkan bibirmu itu kalau kau tidak ingin 'dimakan' oleh namja-namja di kelas ini, lihat namja-namja itu sepertinya dia tidak tahan untuk memakanmu." Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Kulihat mereka memang memperhatikanku dengan senyuman yang menurutku sangat menyeramkan, dan tadi apa kata Kyungsoo? Mereka ingin memakanku? Aku baru tau kalau di kelas ini ternyata ada manusia karnivora? aish, ottokhae? Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama, Wookie hyung, Himchan hyung tolong aku.

"Seokkie, Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang bahuku pelan. Aku pun memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, Seokkie waeyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mungkin ia khawatir kepadaku.

"Kyungie, ottokhae? Aku masih ingin hidup, aku belum mau mati dimakan oleh mereka." Kataku lirih, kulihat Kyungsoo memasang wajah cengo(?) karena mendengar penjelasanku tadi, lalu tak lama dia menghela napas lelah.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu kau pikirkan lagi Seokkie, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Ujar Kyungsoo singkat. Aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Minseok POV end

Tak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi langsung berhamburan masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing termasuk Luhan sang Prince school, walaupun dia masih hoobae tapi dia sangat di gilai oleh senior yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke di sekolahnya. Luhan pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk di tempatnya yaitu bangku paling belakang dan pojok di dekat jendela dan mulai menyapa sahabatnya.

Luhan POV

Aku berjalan dengan muka lesu ke dalam kelas, aku sedang bad mood hari ini, bagaimana aku tidak bad mood kalau pagi-pagi sudah ditabrak oleh bocah kecil itu yang membuat moodku buruk, ya walau kuakui bahwa itu tidak sakit sama sekali karena yang terjatuh bukan aku melainkan dia sendiri tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan.

"Hey Luhan kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? apa mukamu itu perlu ku setrika dulu? Haha" Ketika aku sampai ditempat dudukku, seorang namja tampan yang ternyata adalah sahabatku yang bernama Kris pun menyapaku.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu Kris." Ujarku datar, aku sedang malas meladeni perkataan Kris yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Hey calm down Luhan, baiklah aku akan serius, jadi kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" Tanya Kris lagi, aku hanya menghela napas kasar sungguh aku benar-benar kesal kalau harus mengingat kejadian menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Aku sedang kesal karena bocah kecil itu, kau tau tadi dia menabrakku dan membuat aku bad mood seketika, aku sangat kesal Kris pasti setiap pagi hari ada saja kejadian yang sangat menyebalkan karena ulah dia." Jelasku sambil melirik seseorang namja mungil yang berada di barisan depan kelas, seorang bocah kecil yang sangat menyebalkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang bernama Kim Minseok

"Maksudmu itu Kim Minseok? Kau itu selalu saja bertengkar dengannya, apa kau tau Luhan benci dan cinta itu beda tipis loh." Kata Kris, aku pun menolehkan kepalaku menatap wajah Kris, dan mendeath-glarenya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada bocal kecil menyebalkan itu Kris." Jawabku datar, lalu tak lama kemudian Kris pun menunjukan smirknya dan membuatku heran

"Aku punya tantangan untukmu Xi Luhan."

Luhan POV end

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik yang ternyata adalah Himchan sedang melamun di dalam kelasnya, sampai tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan datang dan membuatnya terkejut, dengan kesal dia pun membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah namja yang mengejutkannya, dan Himchan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya ketika mengetahui bahwa namja tersebut adalah Yongguk.

"Himchan kau ini sedang memikirkan apa sih? Dari tadi aku lihat kau melamun terus." Tanya Yongguk pada Himchan, Yongguk khawatir pada sahabatnya ini karena sedari tadi Himchan terus melamun, dia takut kalau sahabatnya ini sedang menghadapi masalah yang sulit.

'Aku sedang memikirkanmu tau' batin Himchan, lalu dia pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan , tidak mungkinkan Himchan berkata seperti itu pada Yongguk, dia takut begitu Yongguk tau tentang perasaannya, Yongguk jadi menjauhinya dan tidak mau menjadi sahabat atau temannya lagi, lebih baik terus bersahabat daripada dijauhi karena perasaan yang bernama cinta ini begitulah pemikiran Himchan.

"Himchan kau dengar aku tidak sih?" Yongguk pun kesal karena Himchan tak menjawab pertanyaannya, dia pun mejepit hidung Himchan lalu menariknya.

"Ya! Sakit tau, lihat hidungku jadi merah karenamu." Rajuk Himchan, lalu dia pun mengusap hidungnya yang tampak merah itu, Yongguk pun hanya menghela napas pelan lalu mengusap hidung Himchan lembut, Himchan langsung terdiam begitu melihat tangan Yongguk yang mengusap hidungnya itu, pipinya tampak merona karena malu.

"Mian jika sakit, aku hanya khawatir padamu karena sedari tadi kau melamun terus, apakah kau sedang mempunyai masalah?" Tanya Youngguk sambil melepaskan tangan yang tadi mengusap hidung Himchan, membuat hati Himchan merenggut kecewa.

"Ani, aku tidak sedang ada masalah ko, hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan eum…memikirkan nasib kedua saudaraku, ya hanya itu saja." Jawab Himchan gugup sebenarnya dia sangat bingung saat akan menjawab tadi, dan untung dia teringat tentang peristiwa tadi pagi di rumahnya, tapi kira-kira bagaimana ya nasib kedua saudaranya yang belum makan itu? Ah mungkin mereka sudah makan di tempat lain pikir Himchan.

"memangnya kedua saudaramu itu kenapa? Apa mereka sedang sakit?" Tanya Yongguk lagi.

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi pagi kami tidak sarapan karena masakan yang kubuat gosong, jadi ya kami tidak sempat sarapan." Jelas Himchan lesu. Yongguk pun mengusap punggung Himchan lembut bermaksud untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Bel pun berbunyi mereka pun segera duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, tak berapa lama akhirnya masuklah seorang namja paruh baya yang ternyata ada Kim sonsaengnim, guru tergalak sepanjang masa begitulah kata siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini.

"Pagi anak-anak." Sapa Kim sonsaengnim kepada muridnya dengan senyum yang sangat mengerikan bagi seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"Pagi juga sonsaengnim." Jawab seluruh murid kompak.

"Silahkan kalian kumpulkan PR yang kemarin saya berikan, sekarang juga!" Perintah Kim sonsaengnim dengan penegasan di kata terakhir.

Seluruh siswa atau siswi di kelas itu pun langsung cepat-cepat mengumpulkan tugas mereka karena tidak ingin membuat singa yang tertidur itu bangun. Himchan yang akan mengumpulkan tugasnya pun menoleh ke arah Yongguk yang sedang menepuk dahinya sambil berguman tak jelas.

'Apa dia tidak mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Kim sonsaengnim ya?' Batin Himchan, dia pun melihat buku tugas yang hendak dia kumpulkan itu lalu menatap Yongguk lagi, akhirnya Himchan pun memasukkan buku tugasnya ke dalam tas lagi.

"Apakah di sini ada yang tidak mengerjakan tugas yang saya berikan? Kalau ada silahkan angkat tangan, sekarang juga!" Tegas Kim sonsaengnim sambil menatap muridnya satu persatu. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat dua orang yang mengacungkan tangannya ke atas, lalu menatap kedua muridnya itu tajam.

"Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas dari saya?" Tanya Kim sonsaengnim galak. Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Himchan ketika mendengar nama Himchan juga dipanggil, karena setau Yongguk, Himchan adalah orang yang rajin, jadi tidak mungkin kalau Himchan tidak mengerjakan tugas.

'Apa dia berbohong pada Kim sonsaengnim?' Batin Yongguk sambil menatap ke arah Himchan. Lalu Yongguk dan Himchan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kim sonsaengnim.

"Kalian tau kan apa hukumannya jika tidak mengerjakan tugas yang saya berikan? Sekarang juga kalian keluar lalu berdiri di samping pintu dengan satu kaki dan kedua tangan memegang telinga!" Perintah Kim sonsaengnim. Himchan dan Yongguk langsung berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah memandang ke lantai, mereka masih takut mengangkat wajah mereka.

Setelah keluar dari kelas mereka pun langsung melaksanakan hukuman mereka, suasana cukup hening karena memang sekarang jam pelajaran jadi pasti tidak akan ada yang berisik, mereka melakukan hukuman dalam diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Himchan mengernyit bingung melihat sikap Yongguk yang diam sedari tadi.

"Yongguk kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Himchan sambil menyentuh kening Yongguk dengan punggung tangannya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Yongguk, membuat jantung Himchan seperti berhenti bedetak, Yongguk menatap Himchan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Himchan? Aku tau sebenarnya kau mengerjakan tugas dari Kim sonsaengnim lalu kenapa kau bilang kalau kau tidak mengerjakan tugasnya?" Tanya Yongguk masih dengan menatap tajam Himchan.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau melihatmu dihukum sendirian, Kita kan sahabat jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita saling berbagi suka dan duka, apa kau marah padaku?" Jawab Himchan pelan, dia pun menutup matanya takut Yongguk akan marah padanya. Yongguk hanya diam ketika mendengar jawaban Himchan, lalu dia pun tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Himchan pelan.

"Jadi kau melakukan hal itu hanya karena kau tidak ingin aku dihukum sendirian? Kau sungguh konyol Himchan, arasseo aku tidak akan marah padamu sekarang tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi ne, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada hyungmu yang telah bekerja susah payah untuk membayar sekolahmu? Jadi jangan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi ne." Nasehat Yongguk sambil menatap Himchan dalam, Himchan pun mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Yongguk tau Himchan itu orang baik, sangat baik malah dia beruntung mempunyai Himchan dikehidupannya.

.

.

.

Di lapangan kamus yang cukup besar terlihat dua orang namja sedang berlari. Dua orang namja itu adalah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang berlari sambil terus beradu mulut.

"Gara-gara kau kita jadi dihukum begini tau." Kata Ryeowook nyolot, dia benar-benar kesal dengan Evil pabbo -Kyuhyun- karena dia mereka jadi harus dihukum.

"YA! Kenapa ini semua salahku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dia tidak terima dengan perkataan Ryeowook barusan, karena menurut Kyuhyun yang salah itu adalah Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja ini salahmu, coba kalau tadi kau tidak menahan tanganku yang akan membuka pintu, pasti kita tidak akan dihukum seperti ini." Jawab Ryeowook sewot, bagaimana dia tidak sewot, kalau pagi-pagi dia sudah harus olahraga seperti ini, malah dia belum sarapan pula.

"Tapi ini juga salahmu tau, coba kalau tadi kau mengalah dan membiarkan aku duluan yang masuk pasti kita akan dihukum." Kyuhyun yang tidak mau kalah pun juga terus menyalahkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun berhenti berlari dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun sambil mendengus sebal, lalu kembali berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun.

15 putaran sudah mereka selesaikan, dan sekarang mereka benar-benar kelelahan. Kyuhyun tampak sangat berkeringat dia terus berlari pelan sambil terus menyeka keringatnya, beda lagi dengan Ryeowook dia tampak sangat pucat dan lemas, mungkin karena dia belum sarapan jadi kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dia berhenti berlari ketika merasa sakit kepala makin terasa, Ryeowook pun memijat pelipisnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa pendek? Tidak kuat lagikah? Ternyata kau itu sangat lemah." Ejek Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat Ryeowook yang terdiam sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ryeowook yang mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya, seketika Kyuhyun pun tersentak melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sangat pucat.

"Hey, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, dia pun hendak menyentuh kening Ryeowook, namun tangan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu sok khawatir denganku, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu." Jawab Ryeowook dengan suara lemah, dia benar-benar kehabisan tenaganya saat ini, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berlari.

**Brukk **

namun baru beberapa langkah Ryeowook berlari pandangannya terasa buram dan semuanya pun gelap , dan yang terakhir dia dengar adalah suara seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya dengan khawatir.

Kyuhyun POV

**Brukk **

"RYEOWOOK!" Teriakku panik. Aku pun langsung menghampiri Ryeowook yang tidak sadarkan diri dipinggir lapangan itu lalu ku tepuk-tepuk pipinya pelan berharap dia akan bangun namun sepertinya dia benar-benar pingsan. Aku pun langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan aku langsung membaringkannya di tempat tidur lalu memanggil dokter yang biasa bertugas di ruang kesehatan, aku benar-benar khawatir padanya, bagaimana kalau dia mati(?), pasti aku yang akan disalahkan. Setelah cukup lama aku menunggu akhirnya dokter tersebut selesai memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia tidak mati kan?" Tanyaku panik, kulihat dokter itu hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Dia tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ssi hanya saja dia terlalu kelelahan dan juga sepertinya dia belum sarapan sehingga tidak ada energy ditubuhnya, jadi dia sangat lemas, tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang serius yang perlu kau khawatirkan jadi kau tenang saja, dia hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup." Jelas dokter itu padaku, aku pun menghela napas lega dan melihat keadaanya, kasihan juga dia apa aku terlalu berlebihan mengejeknya tadi.

"Oiya Kyuhyun-ssi aku ada urusan di luar sebentar, bisakah kau tunggu dia hingga sadar? Dan kalau dia sudah sadar tolong kau suruh dia minum aspirin untuk meredakan rasa sakit kepalanya tapi jangan lupa dia harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat ne, kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu ne, annyeong." Lalu dokter itu pun pergi ke luar ruangan tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, aku hanya bisa cengo(?) melihat tingkah dokter itu, tapi yasudahlah lagipula dokter itu bilang cuma pergi sebentar jadi tidak masalah untukku. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekati tempat di mana Ryeowook sedang berbaring. Tanpa sadar aku mengamati wajahnya yang sedang tertidur itu.

'Ternyata dia sangat manis dan imut.' Batinku masih sambil menatapnya dengan senyum. Dan entah dorongan darimana aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dapat kurasakan napas hangatnya yang teratur, aku pun semakin mendekatkan wajahku hingga jarak yang tercipta diantara kami semakin menipis aku pun mulai memejamkan wajahku dan ….

**Duk**

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong saya balik lagi kali ini dengan membawa chapter 2 , saya harap masih ada yang mau baca ff saya ini , saya mohon maaf kalau chapter 2 ini tidak memuaskan dan masih banyak kekurangannya, karena saya cuma manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan dan kekurangan.

Dan terima kasih untuk :

**Ryeo ryeong, Deushiikyungie, Minseok's area, Fee Lee, Feyy, Narumi Kadaya, Nisca31tm-emerland, Sauriva angelast, Ryeohyun09, Byun Hyerin, angelbbangsters, NaThan, Guest, hatakehanahungry, Key yoshi, mcaryeong, deerbubblebun.**

Terima kasih banyak buat review, saran dan kritik kalian.

Akhir kata saya ucapka terima kasih , dan mohon reviewnya^^ #bow


End file.
